


Fun

by Garance



Series: My english works [16]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: And maybe ships them, Arm destruction, Arthur and Diana didn't want but..., Barry is the background, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce cries a lot, Burns, But remembers Bruce and Diana, Clark has mental issues, Clark is technically amnesic, Cunnilingus, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lois is late, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Top Clark, Translation in English, Victor is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lois arrives late while Clark is back, Bruce is not so resistant to what amuses Superman.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The worst english ever is back with the worst fanfiction ever XD

Fun  

  
Bruce. It was the only name he remembered. Who was he and what was his connection to him ? Clark asked himself the question as he faced the warrior, the cyborg, the forked man and the fast boy. He did not understand the situation and felt that this 'Bruce' was not far from here, but he had no idea what he should do with him. "Clark !" He turned to recognize the voice, unable to put a face to it, his teeth and fists clenched as an ocean of memories threw him waves of events. He advanced gradually towards the man, a dull anger flooding him, the warrior stood before him to block but he crushed her like the other three before her. There was only him and the man who had hurt him, insulted him, almost killed him. Bruce was not calm, and Clark almost laughed, he had not been in better shape before he died. Clark sent the man against a police car, to amuse himself with the weakness of his enemy once without any weapon to weaken him. He grabbed him by the throat, smiling moans and puffs of surprise, he loved to be alive to enjoy such moments.

  
''You don't let me live. You don't let me die. Leave me at least that..." He said darkly, his gaze hovering over Bruce's body, a sudden appetite awoke in his chest. He had the will to make this man suffer for what he had done to him, but more concretely, in front of all his friends

  
Clark used his super-speed to take Bruce and his four companions into a ruined building he knew only too well. He was dead in front of it. He had been humiliated in it. It was time for him to take revenge on Bruce. Once again thanks to his kryptonian abilities, he fixed the four spectators to a wall thanks to his thermal vision and steel plates, turning them into handcuffs. Clark smiled to death while there was only him and the man, trembling on the ground, as he had done because of kryptonite. He kicked the man's jaw, propelling him against a wall, he stepped toward him and put his foot on his cheek, crushing it little by little, thrusting it into the ground, reveling squeals of pain. Clark heard the warrior begging for him to stop, but he did not, and brought the human to his feet by pulling his hair, after taking care to remove the stupid mask that had taken to him so much. He was not surprised to see the guilt and remorse in the brown eyes, mixed with what he might call honor. He was going to take so much pleasure in breaking it that he did not know where to start.

  
"Take off your clothes." he ordered coldly, watching shame on Wayne's pale face

"No !" The warrior screamed, he turned to her and smiled with the hate and pain on her face that he usually guessed smiling

''Diana...'' The human whispered, almost sobbing as tears sprang into his eyes

''Kal-El ! All of that goes too far ! Stop there and no one will be hurt !" Diana, if he understood, yelled at him, a vein of anger running through her face

''No. I'm just taking revenge, which is mine." He said coldly, sneering at Bruce's quickening heartbeat

  
He turned to his prey, ready to eat it, he repeated his order and the human shuddered a few moments, before complying in pain. Bruce removed his cloak first, then his coat of arms, his boots, his belt and began to remove the rest of the suit, a big blush on his cheeks. Clark used his thermal vision to destroy the utility belt, smirking when he saw Bruce's weak look at the debris. On the other side of the ruins, he knew that the four were looking for a way to free themself, but he had everything welded so that they could not break free. He reconcentrated himself on the man in front of him, now naked and helpless. Clark ran his tongue over his lips and brought Bruce against his body, thanks to the strong grip, he inhaled his scent, some cologne, and licked his sweaty neck, much amused by Wayne's panic. He pressed his lips to one spot and began to suss, biting slightly, making sure his victim did not move. The brunet grimaced and glapped, but he ignored it and continued his mark, raising his head to admire his hickey.

  
"Strip." He stared at the brown eyes of the man painting himself in an icy terror

"Bruce !" Diana screamed, tears slowly taking place in her eyes

  
Clark wondered if these two were in a relationship, but he doubted it, anyway, the result would be the same. He watched the man blush and bite his lower lip before starting to stroke his cock, doing his best not to moan. The gestures did not have the desired effect so Clark had to take things in hand. He took the nipples between his hands and tortured the nipples, bending them in all directions, they quickly became hard and the Wayne made strangled sounds, trying to somehow hide his embarrassment. Clark took one in his mouth and nibbled it, rejoicing in the natural groan of pain merged with pleasure. He lowered his eyes and met the outgrowth of his cock and the one he was about to torture, he smirked and released the man, before turning to the warrior, who was paler than before, a slight tear rolling on her face. He was having so much fun with his revenge.

  
Clark smiled to the other spectators, the boy in red stunned, the cyborg hiding his anger as best he could, and the long-haired one doing his best to comfort the warrior. He turned his attention back to the man in front of him and his amusement only grew when he saw Bruce, his hands resting on his ears, trying to hide his presence, shame painting all over his body. Clark closed his eyes and pulled the man back against his chest, running his tongue over Bruce's earlobe, ignoring the thrill of discomfort. He was having so much fun. He seized the man by the hair again and sent him to the ground, before sitting down on his lower back and holding him in a submissive position. The man had scratched his cheek, had bled, he was going to do the same in a more violent way. Clark took Bruce's left arm and twisted it, breaking the bone, the crackling sound in his ears as the cry of pain and suffering echoed in the ruins. He leaned on his arm, taking advantage of the squeak of agony and the nauseated supplications of his attitude. He released the impossible-to-use member and passed his eyes from icy blue to scarlet. He pointed a faint ray on the backbone, starting to draw a pentagon, passing over the trapezoids and triceps, descending to the loins, burning the skin and drawing his own coat of arms on the pale back and already so marked of previous combat . New cries echoed through the building and her smile only grew larger. He began without delay to trace the "S", once a bearer of hope but now of revenge.

  
Clark stared at his work when finished, frowning slightly at the smell of burnt flesh. The man beneath him was moaning faintly, his throat beginning to break with previous cries, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He got up and laughed aloud, his leg crushing the body of the villain who had dared to attack him. It was time for him to take whatever was still the man's honor. He traced the outline of the man's jaw, his fingers advancing on the stubble, the same stubble as the night of his death. He really wanted to have that mouth around his dick, and bury himself deep in that tight ass. He pulled off his pants and underpants, already damaged by his shattering comeback, and was amused by the growing fear in Bruce's eyes. He vaguely heard the warrior's murmur of desperation, and the man at the fork screamed at him to stop, but it was all the more fun for him, the cyborg remained stoic, almost dead, but a vein came out of his face, proving that he felt emotions. The boy in red had probably fainted.

  
"On your knees, or I'll kill your friends one by one." Clark ordered, his thermal vision was activated to darken even more his words

  
Bruce complied, painfully because of his arm, but he sat on his knees, head down, and a tremor running through his entire body. Clark took Bruce's head in his hands and lifted it up, before pushing his cock into his mouth, pushing it into the depths of the man's throat, a hand holding his hair to direct it as he wished. The tongue stroked his cock skillfully, Clark wondered if the man often did it for other humans or one of his friends handcuffed on the wall. The groans of discomfort regaled his ears, tears gradually streaked the face he admitted to be beautiful, saliva flowed along the jaw of the man. It was a magnificent sight from Clark's eye, his enemy at his feet, sucking him to protect so-called heroes. There was a loud noise outside, and a pillar of light, but he did not mind it, as the warrior jumped and murmured things about the end of the world.

  
Clark pulled his cock out of his mouth, admiring the saliva and the precome running down the Wayne's chin, to fall to the tightly-clenched legs. Clark was intrigued by his legs, why was the man squeezing his legs ? He used his super-strength to separate them and smiled from the mass of Bruce's cock, who moaned as he began to bite his lip. Clark had an idea. He took the man by the hair and laid him in front of the warrior and the long-haired man, staring at him with amusement. He took Diana's chin in his hands and put his lips on the other pair, the woman gave a little jump and bit his lip to make him leave. He stepped back and lowered the skirt of the warrior, she protested and waved some insults to make him stop but he continued, he grabbed Bruce and forced him to lick the vagina of the woman. Clark had a lot of fun, especially in front of the constant blush on Bruce's cheeks, and the new one on Diana's cheeks. He was now sure that these two were not in a relationship but loved each other passionately. He watched with fun his enemy do a cunnilingus to the warrior, the two dared not look at each other, not surprising. His own cock throbbed with excitement against his thigh, and when the woman reaches orgasm, Clark laughs unrestrained, female seminal fluid spread over Bruce's crimson face. Diana muttered pardons daring to look at him, but the man did not react, a sob tearing him. Clark changed his place, ignoring the woman begging him to stop. He placed his human toy in front of the blond-haired and gently caressed his head, staring at him in disdain. He was having a lot of fun.

  
''You're crazy, Superman.'' The man in front of him groaned, his gaze firmly fixed in his

"Arthur..." Bruce whispered between tears

"I need you." Clark finally says

"Oh yeah ?" The man frowned

"He'll make you a blowjob. I want you to humiliate him more."

"And why would I do that, Clark ?" Arthur groaned again

''Because I would kill you all if not, she and the kid first.'' Clark nodded to show the interested

''You don't scare me.'' Arthur declared without emotion

''Do it...'' It was a simple whisper, but it meant a lot, resignation, despair

  
Arthur looked away from the Kryptonian and stared in surprise at Bruce, who sobbed silently. Clark took the opportunity to lower the armor of the blond-brown, revealing a penis already hard, the man had a slight blush and made a low noise. Bruce slowly moved his lips to the cock to make a new blowjob but Clark took it by the hair and impaled on the penis, driving it deep into his throat. Clark slowly stroked his own penis as he watched the sight in front of him, Bruce choking on another tail, his face scarlet and tears flowing, his lips desperately trying to escape, he was making so much noise that he was hiding the apology of the long-haired man. At the moment of Arthur's orgasm, Clark pulled back Bruce from the penis and let the cum spread on his face already well marked by the last minutes. He let the man recover from his orgasm while he took a grip in the scalp Bruce to humiliate more with his friends.

  
''Please... Don't touch them anymore... Do what you want with me... '' His toy whispered weakly, his lips were shaking and his left arm had spasms of pain

''Hm... Kids did not interest me anyway...''

  
Clark released the human and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to a wall, where he went with his super-speed, Bruce was on all fours, spitting blood and bile. He positioned himself behind him, scrutinizing the ass not yet damaged and still tight. He spat on his fingers and quickly returned one to the entrance of the man who shouted and did his best not to collapse already. A second finger and the chiseling grew larger, groans filled the room and Clark appreciated more and more fighting a man built and hot as well. A third, and last finger, Bruce hissed from the intrusion as Clark sank them as deeply as possible. Once the stretch was enough, Clark withdrew his fingers, a horrible half-sadistic smile, half-blooming, Bruce's body trembling, faint sounds coming out of his mouth. Clark put his hands on the hips of the man, positioned himself in front of the entrance, returning the tip of his cock. Bruce gasped quickly, a huge cock penetrating him, blood began to flow on his thighs. Clark went back and forth, for the pleasure of hearing his toy squeak in pain, begging him to leave him alone. It was fun for Clark. Very funny. He heard footsteps.

  
"Clark !" It was the voice of a woman he knew

  
Clark ejaculated in the body of his former enemy, while the latter did the same. He withdrew from the body, which fell to the floor in a groan, he turned his head to the voice and an ocean of memories came back in him. A new name came back in his mind, and he felt his body quiver, his new cruelty went away and remorse invaded him. He had raped and tortured innocent people trying to retake his role, he had disappointed the world, and Lois... He fell to his knees and screamed with shame and despair. Arms wrapped around his neck, and Lois hugged him, whispering to him to calm down and forget his past actions. He heard the four free themself thanks to the cyborg who discovered one of his new powers. The woman and the long-haired man dressed to be presentable, the cyborg left the boy in red in Arthur's arms as he walked towards Bruce who had fainted for a few minutes. Cyborg took Bruce in his arms and flew away, accompanied by the two others and the kid.

  
Clark felt something rolling on his cheek, he slid his finger up there and was somewhat surprised to find a tear. He had not cried for years. Lois was still with him when he finally decided to get up. He deposited her in Kansas before going to get his suit, finally to finish in Russia to face aliens. He had to regain the trust of the world, even though it seemed impossible to regain Bruce and the others after what he had done, even if he felt that it was not really him, but a part of Shadow buries years earlier waking at the same time as him to perpetuate his revenge. It was immediately less fun to deal with the consequences of his actions, and the world remained, somewhere, hopeless.

  
The End


End file.
